


Kenshin/Ed - #25 - Devotion

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [49]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #25 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #25 - Devotion

**#25 - Devotion**

Kenshin lay on his back, his head pillowed in his arms. They'd kicked all the pillows and most of the sheets off the bed earlier, but that was okay. He wasn't particularly sleepy at the moment. There was a cool breeze drifting in through the open window; it had been raining most of the day.

Edward was laying in the bed next to him, lying on his stomach. The sheet fell low across his back, he was propped up on his elbows and reading. His long hair was unbound, it fell in gentle waves across his shoulders. After a few moments Edward raised his head and glanced at Kenshin, he could feel his eyes on him.

Kenshin smiled gently, lifting one hand and brushing Edward's hair from his shoulder. Edward leaned down and kissed Kenshin; then returned the smile. They touched foreheads gently and Kenshin laughed, running his hand through Edward's loose hair.

"Hey," Edward said, his amber eyes sparkling.

"Hey," Kenshin returned. Edward kissed him again, then lifted his head. Kenshin let him go reluctantly, but Edward simply marked his place in his book, before closing it and sliding it over onto the bedside table. Then he rolled over onto his side and curled up to Kenshin, who wrapped his arm around Edward protectively. Kenshin pressed a kiss to Edward's forehead.

"Mm," Edward murmured, his arm resting over Kenshin's chest. "You're a great pillow."

Kenshin prodded Edward with a finger. "You're not going to sleep on me, are you?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Edward murmured.

"Nah," Kenshin yawned himself. "It's not at all."


End file.
